Momentos Stony
by GjFantasma
Summary: Colección de One-shot y Drabbles Stony.
1. Chapter 1

**Momentos Stony **

.

.

_«Gracias, Tony...»_

.

.

—¡Steve! ¡Steve, rápido ven aquí! —los gritos escandalosos de Tony se escuchaban por gran parte de la torre, seguidos de la voz de JARVIS anunciando, innecesariamente, que el Señor Stark lo llamaba urgentemente.

Steve que hasta ese momento se encontraba en la sala leyendo pacíficamente un libro, se levantó de un salto y corrió al taller de Tony pensando que este se encontraba en algún grave problema.

Sin tocar siquiera la puerta, entró como un torbellino preparado para pelear contra cualquier amenaza o en todo caso correr hacia el hospital mas cercano. En lugar de la terrible escena que se imagino en su cabeza, lo recibió un Tony con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes, casi saltando de felicidad.

—¿Tony? —Steve se enderezo confundido, comenzando a enrojecer por la forma en que entró—. ¿Estás...? Yo... bueno... ¿para qué me llamabas? —carraspeó al final intentando contener la vergüenza, teniendo que desviar la mirada al final de esos marrones que la miraban con tanta atención.

—¡Steve, mira!

Sin darle ninguna importancia al ridículo que se encontraba haciendo, o en realidad ni siquiera lo noto, de todas formas Tony procedió a poner un objeto bajo su nariz. Se trataba de un guante rojo, Tony le agarró del brazo y se lo puso al tiempo que le explicaba con detalle como funcionaba. Una especie imán para atraer su escudo y que no se perdiera en medio de una batalla, o algo parecido dijo, en realidad Steve no estaba prestando nada de atención.

En su lugar sus ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña silueta del mecánico, delineo el perfil de su rostro notando cada pequeño detalle; se notaba que estuvo varios días encerrado en su taller por las ropas manchadas de grasa, el cabello totalmente desarreglado y enredado con algunos baches oscuros de aceite, su barba siempre perfecta ahora se encontraba en un deplorable estado y por sobre todo esas ojeras como prueba innegable de las horas que paso sin dormir.

Se enterneció al pensar que Tony se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo para su comodidad. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al imaginarse al mecánico trabajando día y noche. Sin detenerse a pesar lo que estaba por hacer, se inclinó sobre él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, un simple roce.

—¿Cap? —Tony le miro sorprendido y con un notable rojo subiendo por su cuello.

—Muchas gracias, Tony... —Steve le respondió, dándole una gran sonrisa con los ojos convertidos en pequeñas medialunas.

—No hay problema, solo lo hago por el equipo... —se tuvo que girar para que el otro no notara como el sonrojo aumentaba hasta alcanzar su rostro.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

_~GjFantasma_


	2. Chapter 2

**Momentos Stony (2)**

**.**

**Enfermo**

**.**

—¡Mnh!... Steve, me estoy muriendo... —se quejó Tony, apenas logrando abrir los ojos sintiendo el fuerte dolor de garganta.

—No seas tan exagerado, cariño —respondió el rubio, entrando a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la otra mano—. Es solo un pequeño resfriado. Toma, esto te bajara la fiebre y aliviara el dolor.

Espero que el castaño terminara de tragarlas para ayudarlo a recostarse y colocar un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

—Steve... —el castaño le agarro de la muñeca impidiendo que saliera, llamando así su atención—. Steve, no me quiero morir... —de repente le miro horrorizado como si pareciera recordar algo—, no me quiero encontrar a Howard en el infierno, porque estoy seguro que al cielo no iré... y ese maldito tampoco...

Steve miró como este comenzaba a enloquecer diciendo frases sin sentido y lanzando maldiciones al aire.

—Debería llamar a Bruce, creo que esta delirando por la fiebre... —susurró para si mismo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué haré, Steve? —Tony exclamó—. No, todavía no estoy preparado. ¡No estoy listo para verlo! —gritó, terminando en un ataque de tos por su garganta irritada.

Saliendo, Steve lo dejo hablando solo y se fue a la sala donde encontró a su pequeño hijo jugando con unos legos de colores. Peter le miro cuando entro dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa de dientes completos. Se veía tan adorable con su mono azul y la camisa roja con diseños de arañas en negro, su cabello castaño revuelto y sus grandes ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con total atención.

—¡Pa-pa! —estiró sus pequeños brazos en su dirección, demandando ser levantado. Steve no se hizo de rogar y caminó para alzarlo en brazos, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Hola, arañita —dijo, dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo—. Tengo que preparar el almuerzo. Estarás a cargo de papá, debes avisarme si necesita algo, ¿entendido? —habló como si le estuviera dando una importante misión para cumplir. Peter de inmediato se paro derecho lo mas que pudo y le miro con mucha determinación, asintió.

Una vez en la cocina, Steve agarro el delantal azul y se lo coloco alrededor de la cintura, abrió la nevera sacando todo lo necesario para preparar una rica sopa de pollo. Pensó en hacerle otra comida a Peter sabiendo que el pequeño no era muy fanático de las sopas, pero era domingo y ya le tocaba tomarse un buen caldo. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a preparar todo.

Por otro lado, nuestro pequeño castaño se encontraba sentado en el suelo abrazando su peluche de araña favorito con los ojos bien abiertos fijos en la habitación de su padre. Muy a pesar de su corta edad, Peter entendía muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por eso cuando su Pa le dijo que su Padre se encontraba enfermo y no podría jugar con él, supo de inmediato que debía portarse bien y ayudar a su Pa en todo lo posible.

Su primera misión seria vigilar a su Papá y lo iba a lograr con éxito así los dos estarían orgullosos de él. Con eso en mente, Peter apretó el puño y asintió determinado.

Estuvo largo rato sentado vigilando la puerta hasta que esta misma se abrió y un demacrado Tony, salió tambaleándose, despeinado, con la cara pálida y la nariz roja, los ojos rojos y llorosos rodeados por profundas y oscuras ojeras. Al instante Peter se levantó, dejo su peluche a un lado y corrió para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al centro de la sala donde yacían sus bloques olvidados. Obligó al castaño a sentarse en la alfombra, se apresuro al sofá donde anteriormente había dejado su cobija favorita y regreso junto a su padre para colocarla alrededor de sus hombros. Acuno la cara del hombre entre sus pequeñas manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Papi mal? —preguntó con su corta lengua, mirándolo con preocupación. Tony se enterneció por la ternura de su hijo, regalandole una calmada sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, arañita. Papá estará bien después de una buena comida y unos cuantos besos de su arañita favorita. —abrió los brazos esperando que el menor saltara en ellos. Peter soltó un corto chillido emocionado y ambos rodaron por el suelo entre risas y cosquillas durante algunos minutos.

Tony se obligo a sentarse y encorvarse cuando un ataque de tos lo ataco, tiro los bordes de la cobija a su alrededor para cubrirse mejor de los fuertes escalofríos que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Su respiración se convirtieron en jadeos mientras luchaba por respirar con normalidad, su rostro mostrándose mucho mas cansado. Parece que la poca energía que le quedaba fue drenada durante el corto juego.

Peter busco su peluche de araña y una cobija pequeña para sentar al lado del castaño, muy cerca de él, mirando con atención e imitando su postura. Peter tocio y estornudo cada vez que Tony lo hacia, imitando cada uno de sus movimientos. El castaño mayor no pudo evitar reír por lo tierno que era.

—¡Stebeeeeeeeeeeee! —gritó luego de un rato de no ver a su querido rubio. Él iba a necesitar una buena dosis de apapachos para lograr sobrevivir a ese horrible resfriado que le atacaba sin piedad.

—¡Eeeed! —Peter a su lado le imito con su corta lengua, logrando otra risa al castaño que termino en un ataque de tos.

Steve salió de la cocina con dos tazones humeantes de sopa, los cuales coloco sobre la mesa antes de acercarse a ellos en la sala, coloco una mano sobre la frente de Tony, sonriendo aliviado al comprobar que la fiebre había bajado bastante.

—Parece que ya estas mejor. —dijo sonriendo.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Unos besos de mi pequeña arañita cura cualquier enfermedad. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga al menor sacándole unas carcajadas.

—Oh, ya veo —Steve saco al pequeño de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta—. Entonces no vas a necesitar mas de los míos, entonces.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tony saltó y se aferro a sus piernas, mirándole como si acabara de decirle que el mundo estaba apunto de ser destruido—. ¿Acaso quieres matarme, es eso? —Steve comenzó a reír demasiado divertido por la cara aterrada del castaño y su dramatismo.

Juntos caminaron a la mesa. Tony moría de hambre y no podía esperar el momento para poder llenar su barriga con una buena comida; un gran plato de carne estaría bien o incluso pollo, no se quejaría. Pero al ver lo que le esperaba en la mesa era un triste plato de sopa con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua a un lado, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de disgusto.

Tony miró todo el plato con decepción, le dedico un mohín molesto al rubio, el cual lo ignoro y siguió acomodando a Peter en su silla elevada, dejando también un plato de sopa delante suyo.

Ambos, padre e hijo, hicieron una mueca de desagrado hacia la sopa y se volvieron a mirar al rubio, el cual de igual forma les miraba parado a un lado de la mesa con las manos en la cadera y una ceja arqueada, esperando alguna queja de su parte.

—Coman o no habrá donas por tres meses.

—¡Stebeeeeeeee! —se quejo Tony.

—¡Eeeeed! —seguido de Peter.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_GjFantasma_


	3. Chapter 3

**Momentos Stony (3)**

Steve se arrodillo sin aliento jadeando por aire, dejo caer el pesado escudo a un lado mientras observaba las cosas a su alrededor. Por fin todo termino... Thanos fue derrotado. Sus compañeros se abrazaban aliviados de que por fin la pesadilla terminara. Se cubrió el los ojos con el brazo deteniendo el torrente de emociones que amenazaba por derrumbarlo.

Los desaparecidos regresaron y ahora todo estaba como antes...

Solo faltaba una cosa para ser todo mejor... solo faltaba...

—¡Tony! —Natasha gritó, señalando un punto lejano.

Levantándose de un salto, Steve miro con el corazón acelerado como Tony se acercaba a ellos corriendo, seguido de cerca por otro grupo de personas, a los cuales no les dio una mínima de atención. Sus orbes estaban fijas en la silueta de Stark que se encontraba sin su armadura, observándolos a todos con alivio. Por un segundo sus ojos conectaron con el otro y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en los llenos labios del castaño.

—¡Steve!

Escuchar a Tony gritar su nombre, fue como oír el canto de los ángeles. El corazón le corrió emocionado. ¿Eso significaba que ya no estaba molesto con él? ¿Lo perdono? No estaba seguro, pero tampoco que iba a quedar para como un idiota mirándolo.

—¡Tony! —corrió hacia él, ignorando la mirada de los otros fijas en ellos.

Ambos se observaron con enormes sonrisas y los brazos abiertos preparados para arreglar todo con un abrazo reconciliador. O eso pensaba Steve, porque vio como en cámara lenta la sonrisa de Tony se convertía en un profundo ceño fruncido y sus ojos se llenaron de una rabia y un odio que casi parecía salir llamas de ellos. Su cuerpo se tenso al notar como Tony alzaba las manos y estas se cubrían instantáneamente con los guantes de su armadura, cargados y listos para disparar.

Asustado, se detuvo derrapando en una pequeña curva y corrió en la dirección opuesta, agarrando su escudo de paso.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, cubriéndose con el escudo de los disparos de un furioso Tony.

—¡Tú, hijo de...! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre abandonarme de esa forma?! ¡Estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa, maldito!

—¡Lo sientoooo! —lloriqueó.

* * *

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó el Doctor Strange, apareciendo justo a un lado de los otros, quienes miraban todo muy divertidos.

—Sip, esto pasa todo el tiempo. —respondió Clint. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—Luego los veras a los dos pegados como un chicle.

—Además, Steve tiene bien merecido sufrir un poco. —señaló Bucky, como si él no fuera la razón de que los dos estuvieran peleando.

—Sííí~ —estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

Les siguió unos minutos de silencio donde todos se dedicaron a ver como Steve huía de Tony corriendo de un lado a otro pidiendo perdón, mientras el castaño le respondía lanzando frases sarcásticas y llenas de odio.

—... ¿Quieren ir por algo de comer?

—¿Podemos pedir Pizza? —preguntó Peter, alejándose con los demás.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **

_GjFantasma._


End file.
